


To make an angel fall

by Groadr



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Angels, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, I'm just really sorry, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Succubi & Incubi, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groadr/pseuds/Groadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus, Sora and Roxas are a trio of incubus brothers that live together with their partners and a few more people, each of them being a unique mystical creature.<br/>Even though Ventus was the oldest of the three incubus brothers, Vanitas was used to be the one leading whenever his partner had to feed, but that lasted just until Ventus finally had a taste of being the one making decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To make an angel fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously just a 9 pages long excuse to write VenVani smut, I'm really sorry for that.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Vanitas was pretty sure there was something odd about Ventus that day. He couldn’t be hungry as he was well fed the day before, and that Vani could prove because of the pain on his hips, but the blond still seemed a lot more aggressive than he usually was. Actually, “aggressive” is a word that no one would certainly use to describe Ven so that really was a weird situation.

  
It all started early in the morning, Vanitas crawled from his bed to Naminé’s room to ask for some potions to recover his energy, and while sitting there, mumbling about how it was taking so much time to get ready, Ventus came in the room. The incubus greeted Naminé with that sweet smile of his before going for his partner, grabbing his chin in a way he wasn’t expecting at all before stealing a deep and savage kiss.

  
"Meet me in the living room when you’re done here." The blond whispered when the kiss was over, giving the other a soft bite on his lips before leaving.

  
Vani’s face was flushed when Ventus left, that never happened before. Ven would occasionally give him a fast kiss, but he used to be pretty discreet, definitely wasn’t the type to suddenly go on him like that in front of someone else. Naminé on the other hand didn’t seem to care, she was used living in a house with three incubus and their boyfriends. Vanitas was still in shock when the girl got up to check on his potion and finally handled it to him.

  
"I’ll get some more ready soon just in case, after all you guys are always in an urge for them."

  
That was all she said when Vanitas was leaving, much to his disapproval, not that he could negate that anyway. Taking a deep breath and the rest of his potion he went as silent as he could through the living room, still hungry and wanting to eat something as soon as possible.

  
"I know you’re here."

  
Vanitas cursed when Ven’s voice reached him, middle way to the next room already. He could go straight to the kitchen and ignore what his partner ordered a few minutes earlier, but he knew Ventus wasn’t in a mood for playing hide and seek and would definitely do something unpleasant if he didn’t show up. Yet, the image of Ven laying down on that couch the way he was at that moment surprised Vanitas, he could even say the incubus was pretty sexy like that, of course that was easy for his species. The blond had only his black and white vest on along with the shorts, his torso showing up slightly. With a movement of his hand he called the brunet to sit on his lap, accommodating himself a little better on the couch as Vanitas approached against his own will.

  
"Y’know, you may be well fed but I still didn’t eat since yesterday." He groaned as Ventus reached for his hips, bringing him closer. "I’m not in the mood to be touched."  
"I’m in the mood to touch ya." Ventus replied, pushing Vanitas to the couch and crawling on top of him. "And not just that…" A grin was formed on his lips.  
"Really, stop it! My body still hurts! Also, you do know we’re in the living room, right?"

  
"I don’t really care… Just wanna taste a little more of you."

  
"What’s gotten into you today? You can’t be hungry after last night!" He pushed the blond, trying to take his hands off the aching hips. "And you’re sweating! Fuck off!!"  
"Stop being such a jerk, I don’t have to be hungry to want a taste of you." Getting a better grip of Vani’s hips Ventus pulled him against himself, making him curse and struggle on the couch because of the pain.

  
"You fucker! My hips are hurt! You fucking clawed me yesterday!!" Vanitas punched the other’s chest, he wanted to kick him but Ven was fit between his legs and the grip was still too strong. "Let go, damnit!!"

  
"Did I mark your hips?"

  
" . . . Don’t you fucking dare, we’re in the living room!"

  
"You’re cursing so much today…"

  
Ventus simply ignored him with a sigh, leaning forward to keep Vanitas pressed down the couch and unable to change his position when he reached for his pants, pulling them slightly down as the other answered grabbing his wrists. There really were a couple red lines going through Vani’s hips, a little down the tights as far as Ven could see, but the angel was holding him in such a desperate grip he couldn’t manage to remove the pants even more. Yet, the position was on his side, and even if now his hands were seized the rest of his body was free.

  
Ventus didn’t have to think twice to decide his actions, pressing himself against the brunet, grinding his hips on the other’s and leaving him desperate. The angel knew his partner would get a hard on by doing that, as the seconds past he could really feel it and even if his situation wasn’t the best Vanitas was being dragged along in that mood. The nail marks still hurt but he couldn’t help getting aroused too, probably it was the whole scenario around him doing this job, Ven had taken him on that same couch the day after just as aggressive as he was at that very moment, Vani could even swear there was still the strong smell of wild sex in the air from yesterday. The only difference is that they weren’t alone at home this time. The blond didn’t care at all about it, but Vanitas was getting worried by the fact that the mere thought of being caught doing such things in the living room was leaving him even more aroused somehow, or maybe it was just some effect of the incubus’ presence trying to make him feel guilty for getting horny.

  
A few moans escaped the angel’s mouth as Ventus reached for his neck and started to nibble on it, making him release his wrists and hold on to the blond’s hips, trying to pull him even closer to feel the grinding a bit more. They were both getting pretty wet, Vanitas knew his clothes would get stained in the end but it was just impossible to resist.  
"Are you almost done?"

  
Roxas’ voice suddenly reached them, still at one of the entrances of the room itself. Vanitas gasped and sat down, instantly pushing Ven as far as he could, his face getting bright red as the blue eyes of his partner’s twin looked from him to the other incubus.

  
"We _were_ almost done." Ventus growled, really angry at the fact that they were interrupted. "Couldn’t you wait a little more?"

  
"Sorry, I thought you were done already. Besides, you had your fun here yesterday, we wanna use it too." Roxas replied calmly, Axel was right behind him now. "Why don’t you finish it in your room?"

  
"We’re not finishing anything!!" Vanitas overreacted, standing up and pulling his pants up again, trying to hide his erection while already walking away from the couch, pointing at Ventus. "And don’t you dare follow me, you fucking sex demon!!"

  
The brunet left as fast as he could, not staying just to hear Ven’s acid reply to his brother before he also left the living room. Vanitas locked himself in the bathroom to take care of his hard on, ashamed at the fact that Ventus could seduce him like that. He had always been the one on the lead, doing things his way and pace, but suddenly Ven started to go hard on him and take full control of the situation, and unexpectedly the angel found himself getting crazy over it.  
A sigh left his lips before he stood up and left the bathroom, he didn’t want to find Ven, afraid that he would do that kind of stuff again. Vanitas even felt a little guilty for running away, but that feeling vanished when he remembered that he didn’t want to get touched after such a rough day he had before, still mad at the fact that his hips were marked and also his wings were aching, Ventus pulled them at some point of the last night and when the angel tried to stretch them it started to hurt once more. Sometimes he could hate the fact that he fell in love with an incubus.

  
As big as that house could be, Vanitas still thought it wasn’t enough to keep him hidden from the blond, so he decided to put a little more effort on it and use his wings even if they were hurt to fly away for the rest of the day just to make sure Ven wouldn’t find him. Still, he knew there would be a not welcoming at all reception waiting. Anyway, he just went back pretty late at night, getting in the house as quiet as he could even if he knew at least four of the boys in there would be too busy to really bother paying attention on someone like him sneaking in.

  
Lucky enough, there was no signal of Ventus anywhere, so the angel just took this chance to take a bath before resting at least until the blond showed up and felt like punishing him for escaping. In the end he didn’t have this much time, while still under the shower the door was simply break open with a loud noise, letting Vani startled against the wall, his wings wide open to look bigger as a defensive instinct. Ven was right at the entrance, his wings also open but in a pretty aggressive stance before running straight to his partner, getting under the shower without bothering about his clothes and grabbing the brunet by his shoulders before pressing him firmly against the wall.

  
"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Ventus practically roared at the other, Vanitas have never seen him that way before. "Where were you?!"

  
"Damn! It hurts!! I was running away from you, isn’t it obvious?!" He tried to push his pair, just to notice he wasn’t strong enough to do that. "You got all weird suddenly! What else should I do?!"

  
"I was worried, you bastard!! I just didn’t know what to do when you suddenly disappeared!! I looked for you everywhere!" Releasing the other’s shoulders this time he held his waist carefully, not caring about getting even more wet. "You have no idea how terrible it felt… Not being able to find you…"

  
"You… Don’t make me feel bad, I’m still mad at you…!" In the end he held the incubus back, letting out a long sigh. "Besides it’s your fault! Out of the blue you just started acting that way and… Even if I told you to stop you would just go on and get even more aggressive…"

  
"I thought you liked it yesterday, and I really was in an urge to have you earlier… Actually, I still am, but… For now I’m just so glad you’re back…"

  
"It’s just… Doing it in that pace really drained me and all of my body still hurts a little… Even if I wanted to do it, I just had to relax a bit. I’m not like you who’s always ready for it!"

  
"So… You do like it that way, right?"

  
"Really, fuck you! Get a hint, already! Can’t you even see I’m all cleaned up?!" Vani’s face flushed and he released the other, removing his wet vest before continuing. "I didn’t hide for a whole afternoon to get some energy back and waste it on a stupid chit-chat!"

  
"Fine, fine... I get it…" His hands slid to the other’s hips, caressing the nail marks as his lips reached for the angel’s ear. "I love you, jerk…"

  
That tone, the same one Ventus used the day before, the tone he has been using to seduce his partner and drive him crazy was just doing that same job again, making a moan escape from Vanitas’s parting lips when the blond bit his ear. Fitting his body to the other’s, one leg rubbing his crotch. Ven started to get the brunet aroused, keeping the job of nibbling and kissing his soft skin from the ear to the neck, giving him a fast but passionate kiss on the lips in the middle of the way.

  
Against the cold wall Vanitas’ wings served as protection, as a soft pillow in a bed, letting him get a little more comfortable for being pressed against it while his partner’s were still wide open, blocking the water from falling on top of them. Vanitas really liked those wings but he knew why Ven was doing that, just to tease him, the same way himself always did, showing off and making his boyfriend focus only on him. As if there was something better to look at.

  
The angel held the other’s waist, bringing him as close as he could so their bodies could touch properly, asking for a kiss that Ventus refused to give him with a provocative bite on his lower lip before holding his hips once more, inducing him to turn.

  
"Hands on the wall." The incubus ordered using that irresistible tone again, licking his partner’s lips before he obeyed. "And lift your ass up a little."

  
Vanitas didn’t complain about being ordered around although still a bit bothered for not being kissed, but he was in the mood for it, he wanted Ven exactly that way even if that was against his primary instincts of being the one leading. He was still looking at the blond from the top of his shoulder, the face slightly flushed when he met those deep blue eyes with a touch of wilderness he just fell for. When Vani noticed his partner finally putting his pants down and showing up his erection his heart accelerated, getting eager when Ventus started to rub it against his ass.

  
"For fuck’s sake…!" The angel complained in a whisper, too horny to wait, his hips moving on their own.

  
"What is it, can’t wait anymore?" The blond grinned, getting a tighter hold of the other’s hips and keeping him pressed against his dick without being able to move anymore. "What a perverted bastard… Do you want it that much? Want me to put it in already?"

  
"Hah… Really, fuck you Ven…!"

  
"Actually…" His voice got lower, but he leaned close enough to the brunet so he could hear perfectly that seducing tone. "I fuck you."

  
In the next second a loud moan echoed in that bathroom as Ven suddenly penetrated the angel at once, his body arching for being invaded so suddenly even when he was supposed to be prepared, the wings shaking and stretching as a side effect. For the next seconds Ventus just stayed put, one hand sliding from his partner’s nape back to the hips, feeling Vanitas’ body twitching under such soft touch while he tried to recompose himself and breathe properly again.

  
"Damn you, that hurt…!" He complained almost voiceless, his whole body contracting again as the incubus started to move in an already pretty hard pace, making him hold another scandalous moan. "F-fuck!!"

  
"What? Too much for you?" Ven teased again, receiving an irritated glare from the golden eyes that still spied on him from the top of his partner’s shoulder. "Yeah, that really isn’t too much after all… Squeezing me as if it wasn’t even near enough for you… What a naughty ass you have, huh? You’re really a bitch…"  
Ventus could see that glare get softer when he said that last word and felt a slightly tighter contraction around his erection. He learned that saying such things to his partner would get him even more horny, so even if it wasn’t common for him Ven did his best to remember as much insults as he could. The blond was still learning what else he could do to get the other deeper in the mood, but it seemed incubus really had a natural knowledge for that kind of stuff, so it was pretty easy for him.  
At some point Vanitas started to feel so ashamed about how loud his moans sounded he started to let his voice out against his own arm, making them sound muffled. Of course that was against Ven’s plans, he wanted to hear his partner’s voice so he reached for the angel’s black hair, caressing his locks before taking a grip and pulling his head back, making a cracked moan escape his lips and his legs tremble, the fingers pressing against the cold wall.

  
"That’s it, just what I wanna hear…" Ven whispered at the brunet’s ear, ramming hard in his body, making him shiver and moan even louder. "Yeah, just like it… Let me hear your slut moans…"

  
Even if deep inside Vanitas wanted to make a reply he couldn’t manage to form words as the incubus was so good at hitting his sweet spot, and although the angle was pretty complicated he also started to bite and kiss on the angel’s neck, the grip he still had on his hair helping a lot. Pleasure seemed to flow through the brunet’s whole body, making him shiver and pre-cum drip from the tip of his penis, but he was far from being done. Slowly Vani spread out his wings as much as he could, showing off as a challenge for his partner to do him even harder, until he didn’t even had energy to keep his wings open. He could hear a pretty low laugh coming from Ven’s lips when he noticed the challenge, meaning that he accepted and was just ready to complete it.

  
While biting hard on Vanitas’ nape the incubus pushed him against the wall, making his torso touch the cold surface and his whole body twitch hard with that, his moans getting unsteady by the shivers down his spine. Ven didn’t give him the chance to recover from the thermal shock, keeping the thrusts fast and deep, ramming so hard the impact between his hips and Vani’s ass would produce a really loud slap. The movement was so strong it made the angel’s feet slide a little, getting him in a tight situation as Ventus seemed to do it on purpose to try and make his partner’s erection touch the wall too, certainly giving him a pretty uncomfortable sensation.

  
The couple remained like that for several minutes, the brunet resisting as much as he could to not let his dick touch the wall while the other one continued to push him against it, as a last effort to stop it Vanitas reached for his partner’s hips, holding him and keeping in place.

  
"P-please… It’s too cold… Stop it…" He whined, his golden eyes getting teary and the wings slowly going down.

  
"Are you really crying because of it?" Ventus was really surprised, being unable to hide it in his expression. "You’re the one who challenged me!"

  
"I-I’m not crying!!" The brunet replied, obviously bothered by that. "And I didn’t know you would do this kind of stuff!"

  
"Of course you’re not…" Letting out a long sigh he reached for his partner’s back, giving him a soft kiss. "If you say the three words I’ll stop."

  
"But…" He whined again, shrugging. "Can’t we just move to the bed…?"

  
"Are you really denying me it? I’m asking something so simple!" Ven definitely wasn’t happy with that reply, pushing the other with his hips again. "It’s not that hard, Vani… Come on! When do I ask you anything?"

  
"A-ah! Alright, I’ll say it! Just, d-don’t do that!!"

  
It was really hard to be mean to Vanitas when he sounded like a scared kitty, flinching at every stimuli and with such a weak tone it felt like a completely different person. Ventus gave him a few more seconds to calm down, still distributing soft kisses on his back and shoulders, making some low moans escape.

  
"I-I…" The angel took a deep breath, trying to sound a bit more confident but it was hard. "I… Love you… Ven..."

  
"I love you too, Vani…" He replied even though the other’s last words were almost impossible to hear, reaching for his chest with one of the hands and pinching on his nipples, making him twitch and suppress a groan. "Geez, you really got cold here, maybe it’s better to turn this way now…"

  
After that Ventus took his dick off his partner, making him sigh with the sensation and letting himself be guided by the incubus’ soft touches, turning around and using his feathery wings as a protection against the wall once more. With an ashamed look on his golden eyes, Vanitas left the blond lift one of his legs, trying to keep balance with only one foot on the floor as their bodies were positioned to fit once more. This time Ven penetrated his partner slightly slower, letting his arms rest around his neck to help with balancing, but still the position wasn’t so good.

  
"Ven… Kiss…" The brunet asked in a whisper, too cute to be denied.

  
Ventus simply smiled at his partner, maybe it was time already to give him a few rewards so he leaned a bit closer to touch his lips to the other’s, giving him a soft kiss before deepening it, using the opportunity to lift the angel’s other leg and press him against the wall to get a better positioning. Instinctively Vani held the blond tighter, even if the other was strong enough to keep him off the ground until they finished it felt better that way.

  
The movements restarted along with Vanitas’ muffled moans, just at the same pace as before but much more comfortable now that he could steal Ven’s warmth a lot better. They had to interrupt the kiss pretty early as the angel was already almost out of breath, the rhythm making him sound so shameless as his prostate was hit every thrust, driving him crazy. He just had to admit that he liked it rough, but still needed a bit of affection in the middle of it to keep his mood up, also, only when Ven was on the lead he could really have it so hard, otherwise he’d get too tired and wouldn’t be able to keep the pace.

  
"A-ah… Ven… I’m close already…" Vanitas struggled to say among moans, still slightly out of breath. "I want… Together…"

  
"I’m not ready yet …" He leaned to whisper next to the angel’s ear, keeping the hard thrusts. "Hold it by yourself, jerk. I wanna see…"

  
Giving a soft bite on the brunet’s ear Ven could hear him groan, unsatisfied that he’d have to wait but surprisingly he really reached for his dick and pressed the base the shaft, making sure he wouldn’t come before his partner even if it was pretty uncomfortable. That scene really got the best out of Ventus, making him go for his partner with even more thirst, filling his shoulders and neck with bite and kiss marks, ramming inside him as hard as he could and getting more aroused quickly. Vanitas had a hard time dealing with this much stimulus, but also thanks to that he didn’t have to wait too long to get release, a few minutes after he would’ve reached his limit the blond also announced that he was ready, and with a deeper and final hard movement he thrusted inside Vani and came, both moaning as they reached the climax together.

  
Ventus had to hold his partner tighter as he almost fell down when they were done, the rough penetrations made his legs go numb and he was unable to stand properly, and even though he wasn’t hurt his ass surely was aching a bit. With the little energy he had left Vanitas reached for the other’s lips, giving him a slow but short kiss, still a little out of breath.

  
"Once more…" The blond whispered, his voice with an obvious tone of desire. "I wanna do it again…"

  
"Let’s go to bed first, please." He really seemed completely drained, but still wanted to continue. "I can’t move my legs already..."

  
"Not giving up? Now I’m surprised…" A smirk formed on his lips. "You’re really into it aren’t you, bastard?"

  
"As if I was the only one horny here, for fuck’s sake… Just take me to the room already!"

  
"You really could make a little effort to sound cuter sometimes, I would appreciate it."

  
"You already had enough 'cuteness' from me today and you know that."

  
"Can’t really deny that, but I would love to see a bit more cuteness coming from you."

  
"Yeah, yeah, keep on dreaming… Now can we go already?"

  
With a long sigh, Ven carried his partner to the bedroom after turning off the shower and the lights from the bathroom, sitting him on the bed and using a towel to wipe both his and the angel’s body before they laid down on the sheets. Vanitas didn’t resist at all, groaning when trying to move his legs and get into a better position before the other just took care of it, resting one of the brunet’s leg on his shoulder, lips brushing on the soft skin.

  
"Y’know, this is not the most comfortable position…" The angel started complaining, flinching when the other bit on his leg.

  
"You’re not riding me today so I’m the one picking the positions. Now would you kindly keep quiet, stop being a jerk and get the lube for me?"

  
Vani was about to make a reply when Ventus pulled him by the hips, intentionally scratching his already marked skin and making his body quiver in a bit of pain, making sure he would be as rough as before. Vanitas couldn’t really complain after all, that was the intention from the start and he knew it, he agreed and wanted it so he just had to take the best out of that sweet pain mixed with all pleasure the incubus could give him.

  
Stretching as much as he could the angel took the lube from the nightstand, taking a deep breath when going back to his original position.

  
"Heh… It’s still leaking a bit…" Ventus giggled against the brunet’s leg, reaching for his entrance and widening it with one finger, letting the rest of his semen slowly slide out. "This looks pretty sexy…"

  
"You’re being so unnecessary today, for fuck’s sake!" He moved the legs slightly, not being able to do much and feeling defeated about that before throwing the tube right against the other. "Just do me already, come on…!"

  
"I’m not done teasing you…" His teeth grazed on the angel’s leg, making him shiver with anticipation for a bite that never came, making the incubus giggle again. "See? You’re the cutest, Vani…"

  
"Really Ven, fuck you!"

  
"Do I really have to repeat what I said earlier?"

  
A smirk formed on the blond’s lips before he opened the tube and started to coat his dick with the lube, even if he was meant to be aggressive and a bit brute still had to be at least a little careful. That was an action that kept the angel pretty anxious and focused on the movements of his hand, letting an open window for teasing. That resulted in a surprised groan coming from the brunet and his body contracting slightly when Ven’s tail reached for his entrance, it was slippery, covered in a layer of lube when it slowly made it’s way inside Vani’s ass and made him quiver, feeling as it got deeper and moved in his body, nudging the prostate just to keep his mood up.

  
When finally ready he bit his partner once more while taking the tail off that warm entrance, leaving a mark on his soft skin and making a low moan escape. That was the signal, Vanitas knew it and in the last second before the incubus penetrated his body he covered the mouth with one hand, holding a loud moan although that thrust wasn’t as hard as the previous ones.

  
Once more they stayed still for a few seconds before the movements started, the angel refusing to take the hand out of his mouth, his voice sounding muffled, getting aroused not only by the strong penetrations and the bites Ventus kept distributing by his leg but also the view itself, after all there was his lover, wings wide open again to show off, the body completely exposed between his legs, holding the hips so hard there was no way Vanitas could resist. But mainly there was that look, blue eyes that looked straight at the angel’s, craving his soul with the intensity of his passion and desire, so deep and strong it sent shivers down the brunet’s spine.

  
For more time than the angel imagined his partner left him suppress the moans and leave his face covered, but he also knew that wouldn’t last forever. Without a warning Ven dropped the other’s leg, turning him so they could be face to face and, with a fast movement, he grabbed Vani’s wrists and moved his arms away from the flushed face, making a loud moan echo in the room when he suddenly took a bite on the angel’s neck, leaving a pretty visible mark at the same time he rammed harder in his partner’s body. There it was again, the feeling of being submissive that could drive him crazy, making his moans fill the room, pleading for mercy even if he know that wouldn’t help.

  
"V-Ven please… Let go…!" Vanitas gasped, struggling to let comprehensible words out among the moans.

  
"No way, I’m not even close to be done with you. But…" A smirk formed on his lips as he whispered against the brunet’s lips. "I may think about it if you call out for me more, just like the bitch in heat I know you are."

  
Vanitas knew that wouldn’t be so easy and yet there was nothing he could do about it, being able only to scream the blond’s name as he took a strong bite on his neck once more, marking the soft skin over and over, filling the angel’s body with teeth marks. For a few more minutes both the brunet’s hands were kept pressed against the couch, but thankfully for him at some moment Ventus had to release one of his wrists to take a grip on the hips again, adjusting the position and giving the other a very intense glare, making clear he shouldn’t cover his mouth again or else there would be some punishment.

  
After that an immense will to disobey grew on Vani’s clouded mind. He was already drowning in pleasure but more would be definitely welcome, and that’s just what that punishment sounded like to him, a savage and brute new way to get even more aroused. Still, he ended up struggling against that will, finding himself already so close to the limit there was also the chance Ven would deny his orgasm, but the brunet didn’t have the intention to hold it again in such a short time lapse. In the end he sticked with the original plan, moaning, calling out for his partner while his whole body twitched hard, getting closer to his limit every second until he finally arched his body and came with a loud groan, his free hand clawing on Ventus’ wrist that was grasping his hips.

  
Vanitas seemed really satisfied with himself when he noticed the nail marks on his partner, a thing that the incubus make sure to stop and show him when the other’s climax passed, making him grin slightly while trying to recover his breath. Ven on the other hand definitely wasn’t happy with that, and without losing even one more second he pressed the brunet harder against the sheets and restarted his movements, just as hard as before but even faster. The speed caught the angel off guard and he was left gasping on the bed once more, pleading for the other to slow down as he had just ejaculated, but his request was completely ignored by the other, that still searched for spaces on that soft skin that he could mark before reaching his own limit. Not much time later Ventus rammed one last time inside his partner and came with a soft moan, letting out a sigh as he laid on top of the other and nibbled on his neck.

  
"Yeah, now I know why you like to be on top. The view is really a thing." The blond smiled when he felt the other’s fingers on his nape, being caressed. "What is it? Want another kiss?"

  
"You know the answer…" He sighed when he was bit again, pretty softly this time. "And really, you say as if the bottom view wasn’t fucking great as well."

  
"Hmm… I wonder if I should give you a kiss… You just came before me right now, I didn’t say you could do that."

  
"Come on, Ven. I held it earlier already, isn’t it enough?"

  
"Not at all, so this time I’ll punish you."

  
"What? That’s not fair! You didn’t say I couldn’t come before you!"

  
"You say as if you weren’t looking forward to it. I know you Vani… You are a perverted bastard as much as I am."

  
"I’m not a complete depraved like you!"

  
"Sure not. Now come on, roll around, I wanna keep going."

  
"Really? Not done yet?"

  
"Says who. I know you’re not done too, and I’m not feeding tonight so you can’t really complain that much."

  
"Geez, you’re really being bossy today, for fuck’s sake…"

  
"Don’t you like it?"

  
"…I’m not gonna answer such a stupid question."

  
Ventus smirked with those words, holding his partner’s waist to help him turn around and get on all fours, but that wasn’t even half of his plan. With his soft and seductive tone he made Vanitas lean his arms on the headboard before penetrating him from behind once more, slowly, fitting him perfectly and then just letting him rest for a few seconds as his hands caressed the brunet’s back, giving him some more comfort.

  
"Your turn now…" Ven whispered, nibbling on the other’s ear. "Move your hips."

  
"What?! I told you already, I can’t move by myself! My legs are numb!"

  
"Well, then find a way to do it. I’m not letting you have any peace unless you start moving."

  
The angel was about to question how his partner intended to do what he just said when he received a pretty strong slap on his ass, making his body arch and twitch, mostly to Ven’s pleasure that could feel the other tightening up for a little moment. Still, that was just the start, he kept on slapping his partner a few more times, also biting on his nape slightly hard. Vanitas still tried bravely to resist all of the others’s attempts to make him give up, but ended up accepting his fate. With a groan he used the strength he still had left to lift his body using the arms, slowly going up before releasing himself and letting out a loud moan as his own weight pushed him down, making Ven’s dick slide in pretty fast and deep.

  
"Good boy, my dearest jerk..." The blond complimented with an unquestionable tone of sarcasm mixed with real enjoyment, nibbling on the other’s neck. "I knew you could do that."

  
"Hah… Seriously… Fuck you, Ven…" He replied in a whisper, breathing with a bit of difficulty as he tried to keep the movements. "I can’t keep this for long, it’s too tiring. My shoulders hurt…"

  
"I’ll tell when and if you can stop. Besides… Aren’t you the one who likes to be on the lead?"

  
"Not in this situation!" A moan interrupted him, making him punch the headboard when Ven’s cock rubbed his sweet spot. "F-fuck! This is… Too much…"

  
Slowly as the minutes passed Vanitas felt himself delving deeper into pleasure once more, but this time it was even stronger. At said moment he could still feel all of the incubus’ touches, his kisses and bites, the scratches left on the soft skin, but his mind couldn’t really register everything that was going on anymore, letting him just with a flow of images to remember later and the sweet remembrance of all passion and pleasure he had felt. He could recall that his partner started being less rough and more careful as they kept going, could also remind being pressed against the couch and the softness of a pillow under his hips to keep them up as Ventus thrusted in and out, that sweet voice whispering in his ear, saying dirty things just to make him moan more and tighten. Vanitas could also remember repeating a couple positions before everything turned black and he could feel nothing else, Ven’s voice becoming distant until there was only silence.

  
A few hours passed since the sunrays reached the couple’s room when Ven finally woke up, he at least could recall the last night better than his partner, having enough energy to change the sheets and one of the pillows after cleaning up his dozed of angel before going to sleep. He had just lifted his body with both arms to kiss the brunet when the golden eyes reached his, already wide open and not with the best expression.

  
" ‘Morning…" Vani’s voice sounded husky and low, definitely not happy.

  
"Good morning, I guess…" He replied, slightly unsure of his choice of words. "How come you’re already awake?"

  
"My ass hurts as hell, I can’t sleep like this."

  
"Well… I really was rough on you yesterday… Sorry…" Ven looked away, really ashamed of his behavior. "Can I take a look? Just to make sure you’re not hurt. At least I can’t remember getting you hurt."

  
"As if I had a choice… Just do it already, and find a way to make it stop…"

  
An awkward minute of silence followed as Ventus pulled the sheets from his partner and lifted his legs carefully to not cause even more discomfort, making an expression of guilt as he examined the other’s entrance.

  
"It got swollen… I’m sorry, really." The blond kissed the angel’s forehead softly, ruffling his hair lightly. "I’ll get something to make you feel a bit more comfortable. Do you need anything else?"

  
"Just some water… I’m thirsty…"

  
Ven simply nodded and was already reaching the door when he could hear Vani calling him in a soft whisper, telling him to get closer with a bit of impatience until the incubus was finally near enough to be hugged and pulled closer, giving him a passionate kiss before touching the blond’s forehead with his own.

  
"I love you, okay…?" That husky voice sounded again, slightly shaky.

  
As much as having Vanitas as his partner was a challenge, Ventus was the one to say that it also had it’s perks, and didn’t matter how hard it was to get a reward it was completely worth it everytime, being this small prize just a soft kiss or words that would dance in his ears for the rest of the day. No matter what choices the incubus had, the angel would still be his only one, and remembering that he answered with the happiest smile in the whole universe:

  
"I love you too, Vani…"


End file.
